cedtask2bfandomcom-20200213-history
Table of Contents and Commentary
Dear Scott, (or whomsoever views this wiki) In this wiki I have laid out, in the style of a wiki, my arguments for why the Wiki is a valuable and novel Web 2.0 Tool that has a place in 21st century education. I have explored the definition of Wiki as well as what constitutes a Web 2.0 technology or tool. I have presented several case studies of using Wikis in an educational context and have critically examined both the advantages and limitations of the Wiki as an educational tool. TABLE OF CONTENTS ADVANTAGES OF USING A WIKI COMMUNICATION AND COLLABORATION CONSTRUCTIVISM DISADVANTAGES AND CHALLENGES EXAMPLES AND CASE STUDIES IMPLEMENTATION OF AN EDUCATIONAL WIKI POTENTIAL USES OF A WIKI IN EDUCATION WEB 2.0 WIKI =References = Alexander, B. (2006). Web 2.0 A New Wave of Inovation for Teachign and Learning? EDUCAUSE Review, 33-44. Boulos, M. N., Maramba, I., & Wheeler, S. (2006). Wikis, blogs and podcasts: a new generation of Web-based tools for virtual collaborative clinical practice and education. BMC Medical Education, 6:41. de Pedro Puente, X. (2007). New Method Using Wikis and Forums to Evaluate Individual Contributions in Cooperative Work while Promoting Experiential Learning: Results from Preliminary Experience . WikiSym’07 (pp. 87-92). Québec, Canada. : ACM. Duffy, P., & Bruns, A. (2006). The Use of Blogs, Wikis and RSS in Education: A Conversation of Possibilities. Proceedings Online Learning and Teaching Conference '', (pp. 31-38). Brisbane. Ebner, M., Kickmeier-Rust, M., & Holzinger, A. (2008). Utilizing Wiki-Systems in higher education classes: a chance for universal access? ''Univ Access Inf Soc, 7:199–207. Felea, C., & Stanca, L. (2012). Wiki Tools in Teaching English for Specific (Academic) Purposes – Improving Students’ Participation . ICWL, 241–250. Forte, A., & Bruckman, A. (2007). Constructing Text: Wiki as a Toolkit for (Collaborative?) Learning . WikiSym’07 (pp. 31-41). Québec, Canada.: ACM. Grosseck, G. (2009). To use or not to use web 2.0 in higher education? Procedia Social and Behavioral Sciences, 1(478–482). Jaksch, B., Kepp, J. S., & Womser-Hacker, C. (2008). Integration of a Wiki for Collaborative Knowledge Development in an E-Learning Context for University Teaching . USAB, 77–96. Karasavvidis, I. (2010). Wiki uses in higher education: exploring barriers to successful implementation. Interactive Learning Environments, 18:3, 219-231. Moskaliuk, J., Kimmerle, J., & Cress, U. (2008). Learning and Knowledge Building with Wikis: The Impact of Incongruity between People’s Knowledge and a Wiki’s Information. Proceedings of the 8th international conference on International conference for the learning sciences-Volume 2 (pp. 99-106). International Society of the Learning Sciences. Notari, M. (2006). How to Use a Wiki in Education: ‘Wiki based Effective Constructive Learning’ . WikiSym’06 (pp. 131-132). Odense, Denmark: ACM. Park, H. W. (2012). Examining academic Internet use using a combined method. Qual Quant, 46:251–266. Parker, K. R., & Chao, J. T. (2007). Wiki as a Teaching Tool. Interdisciplinary Journal of Knowledge and Learning Objects, 3: 57-73. Redecker, C., Ala-Mutka, K., Bacigalupo, M., Ferrari, A., & Punie, Y. (2009). Learning 2.0: The Impact of Web 2.0 Innovations on Education and Training in Europe. Seville (Spain): European Comission Joint Research Centre Institute for Prospective Technological Studies. Robertson, I. (2008). Learners’ attitudes to wiki technology in problem based, blended learning for vocational teacher education. Australasian Journal of Educational Technology, 24(4), 425-441. Sandars, J., & Schroter, S. (2007). Web 2.0 technologies for undergraduate and postgraduate medical education: an online survey. Postgraduate Medical Journal '', 83:759–762. Thompson, J. (2007). Is Education 1.0 Ready for Web 2.0 Students? ''Innovate: Journal of Online Education, 3:4(5). Wang, L., & Beasley, W. (2008). The Wiki as a Web 2.0 Tool in Education. International Journal of Technology in Teaching and Learning, 4(1), 78–85.